Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Twilight, as seen for the first time. Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight floating books s01e01.png|Where is it? Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png Twilight125.jpg|What did you just say? TwilightSlyGrin.jpg Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot Library S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle royal guards Ponyville chariot S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle what are you laughing at S1E1.jpg|What are you laughing at? Apple Family S1E01.png|Meeting the apple family. Applejack Twilight Sparkle Forcefeeding S1E1.png|Applejack, force feeding Twilight an apple (like any good friend should). Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png Wet twilight S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight's messed up mane from the Rain-blow dry. Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png Statue of Twilight S01E01.png|Statue of Liber-Twi. Twilight fashion2 S01E01.png Twilight fashion3 S01E01.png Twilight fashion4 S01E01.png Twilight fashion5 S01E01.png Twilight fashion6 S01E01.png Twilight fashion7 S01E01.png Rarity Twilight S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle Awkward Smile S1E1.png|Twilight's awkward smile Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|Awkward Smile. Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_Surprised S1E1.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot1 S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Twilight upset S01E01.png Twilight here I thought E1-W1.png|"And here I thought..." Twilight is Upset S1E1.png Twilight moon in the eyes E1-W1.png|The moon in her eyes. Twilight afraid S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight searching elements E2-W2.png|Twilight causing ruckus while searching for answers. Twilight stop night E2-W2.png|"How can I stop Night Mare Moon?!" Twilight not see it E2-W2.png|Twilight never saw it coming. Twilight get cornered E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash cornering Twilight Sparkle. Twilight read predictions E2-W2.png|"I read all the predictions of Night Mare Moon." Twilight only can stop E2-W2.png|"Are the only things that can stop her." Twilight what they do...E2-W2.png|"I don't even know what they do!" Twilight oh...E2-W2.png|"Oh..." Main 6 arrived at the Everfree Forest S01E02.png Twilight not so fast E2-W2.png|"Not so fast." Twilight appreciate offer E2-W2.png|"I appreciate the offer." Twilight on my own E2-W2.png|"I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight called friend E2-W2.png|Did Applejack just call me friend? Twilight you crazy E2-W2.png|"ARE YOU CRAZY??!" Twilight let go S1E2.png Twilight act of faith E2-W2.png|Twilight's leap of faith. Twilight screaming E2-W2.png|Screaming... Twilight phew...E2-W2.png|Phew. Twilight care less E2-W2.png|Twilight thinking- " I could care less Rainbow." Twilight very grateful E2-W2.png|"And I'm very grateful." Twilight get past E2-W2.png|"We gotta get past him!" Twilight Rainbow! E2-W2.png|"RAINBOW!" Twilight bring it E2-W2.png|Never backing down. Twilight know of thorn E2-W2.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight thinking of Fluttershy`s kindness S01E02.png|Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's words. Twilight scary stuff E2-W2.png|Something scary is bound to happen. Twilight screaming heads off E2-W2.png|Twilight isn't the only one screaming her head off. Twilight Pinkie run E2-W2.png|"Pinkie what are you doing? Run!" Twilight tell me E2-W2.png|'"Tell me she's not..." Twilight how she got there E2-W2.png|How did Pinkie get up there? Twilight and there E2-W2.png|And there? Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png|Pinkie did that!? Twilight laugh E2-W2.png|I'm only laughing because of peer pressure. Twilight laugh face E2-W2.png|Twilight enjoying a good laugh. Twilight oh Rarity E2-W2.png|"Oh Rarity, your beautiful tail." Twilight thinking about Rarity`s action S01E02.png|Twilight thinking of Rarity's action. Twilight RD break thought E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash breaking Twilight's train of thought. Twilight see progress E2-W2.png|Progress has been made. Twilight can cross now E2-W2.png|"We can cross now! Lets go!" Twilight almost there E2-W2.png|"We're almost there!" Twilight near fall E2-W2.png|A near fall. Twilight saved by RD E2-W2.png|Twilight pulled back by Rainbow Dash. Twilight just look up E2-W2.png|I'm just gonna look up. Twilight oh no E2-W2.png|"Oh no!" Twilight think RD loyal E2-W2.png|Twilight thinking of Rainbow Dash's loyal act. Twilight possible twitch E2-W2.png|Twilight's eye looks like it might twitch. Twilight book said E2-W2.png|Why is Pinkie looking at me like that? Twilight not sure E2-W2.png|"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Twilight stand don't know E2-W2.png|"Stand back! I don't know what will happen." Twilight magic use E2-W2.png|Doing the magics. Twilight ahhh E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle using her trademark scream. Twilight see Nightmare E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle laying her eyes on Night Mare Moon. Twilight hmph E2-W2.png|You don't scare me Night Mare. Twilight not backing down E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle never backs down. Twilight charging foward E2-W2.png|Now you see me... Twilight teleportation E2-W2.png|Now you don't. Twilight feel side effect E2-W2.png|Twilight feeling a minor side affect of teleportation. Twilight one spark E2-W2.png|"Just one spark, c'mon!" Twilight spark E2-W2.png|The spark. Twilight not spark expected E2-W2.png|But not the spark Twilight expected. Twilight did it work E2-W2.png|Did it work? Twilight hehe it worked E2-W2.png|Yeah it did work! Twilight where six element E2-W2.png|"Wheres the six element!" Twilight can't be happening E2-W2.png|This can't be happening. Twilight frighted E2-W2.png|When all hope seem lost. Twilight hear friends E2-W2.png|Until she hears the elements. Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG|Gasp. Twilight you think destroy E2-W2.png|"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony!" Twilight because spirits E2-W2.png|"Because the spirits of the elements of harmony..." Twilight right here E2-W2.png|"Are right here!" Twilight but it did E2-W2.png|"But it did." Twilight different kind E2-W2.png|"A different kind of spark!" Twilight tear eyed E2-W2.png|Twilight with tears in her eyes. Twilight there it is E2-W2.png|Oh, there's the sixth element. The spark.JPG The element of magic.JPG Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG|Twilight's crown, the Element of Magic. Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png Twilight's crown S1E1.png|Twilight's Element of Magic Crown. Twilight you told E2-W2.png|"You told me it was all an old pony tale." Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png|Twilight getting a big hug from Spike. The Ticket Master Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The most delicious apple ever... Twilight_didnt_get_the_apple_S01E03.png|... that Twilight never had! Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|Twilight receives two tickets from Princess Celestia in The Ticket Master. Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png|Hungry Twilight leaves. notsure.jpg|Something's off... Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Upset Rarity1 S01E03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight curled up S01E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_Can't_Decide_S1_E3.jpg Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Well, she is a horse. It's perfectly natural for her to eat flowers. Twilight image S01E03.png|Applejack has the best reason and Fluttershy was the most polite about it... Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|An unimpressed Twilight Sparkle. Twilight rained on-W 3.3105.png|I had to say. Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Twilight and Rarity. "We are the best of friends are we not?" twilight's new saddle.png Twilight I look fab-W 2.3333.png|Twilight admiring herself in Rarity's prototype gala dress she made for her, so Rarity can try to get the ticket. Twilight WAIT-W 2.03214.png|Twilight Sparkle finally figures out Rarity's intentions when Rarity mentions the Gala. Twilight stuck-W 2.1261.png|"I'm stuck and she is not even using her magic." Twilight FOOD-W 2.6877.png|"Ooooooooh..." Twilight hunger or integ E3-W 4.0239.png|"Should I eat this and lose my integrity or keep my integrity and stay hungry?" Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Twilight desguise-W 2.1173.png|Twilight Sparkle a master of disguise. Twilight & Spike scarred S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Twilight panicking S1E3.png Applebuck Season Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Popcorn.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Who knows what would've happened if Twilight chose here to start studying Pinkie. Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|Twilight cheers for Applejack. Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|Hey, if Pinkie made that face at me, I'd be intimidated too. The crew wonders where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Wondering, where Applejack has been The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Twilight arrives to the celebration. Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Ready to shine. Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|I'mma let you finish... Rainbow Dash This Week... S1 E4.jpg|Twilight is annoyed by the interruption Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1 E4.png|That face... Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|Another classic case of "Pinkicus Intteruptus" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Twilight asian look E4-W 2.1157.png|Twilight had to use her Asian look. Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Aah! Nevermind!'' Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Okay........ Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|Something's wrong with Applejack Spike Blush S1E4.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Twilight confronts Applejack for the first time. Twilight studying in the open.jpeg|Twilight, studying in the open. Twilight Sparkle Applejack. S1 E4.jpg|"Do you mind?" Twilight_Sparkle_Applejack.2_S1_E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Consered_S1_E4.jpg Applejack lol S01E04.png Twilight_Sparkle_Consered2_S1_E4.jpg Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle Annoyed S1 E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Stubborn_As_A_Mule_S1_E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Enough_is_Enough_S1_E4.jpg|"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|''Applejack? You there?'' Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|''Oh good, you're okay'' Twilight sigh S01E04.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Apple Juice for everyone S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png|Spike offers to share the "Baked Bads." Clossing S1E4.png|The repulsed ponies turn him down. Griffon the Brush-Off Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Twilight_recording her scientific findings.PNG|Twilight tries to write on her scroll... Twilight_suprised_PNG.png|... but the words keep disappearing! Twilight_skimming_though_a_book.PNG Twilight_talking_to_spike.PNG Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Twilight is happy S1E5.png Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png Twilight Sparkle giggles.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Blushing. Twilight sad S1E06.png|"Really":( Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png|"Where is this Unicorn?" Twilight think I'm a showoff E6-W6.png|"I don't want anyone thinking I'm a showoff." Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png|'You should challenge her Twilight.' Shocked crowd S1E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png|*Gulp* Twilight who me E6-W6.png|"Who me!?" Twilight run of the E6-W6.png|"I'm just your run of the mill citizen of Ponyville." Twilight hear laundry E6-W6.png|"I think I hear my laundry calling." Twilight zoom E6-W6.png|"Gotta go!" ZOOM... Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle disturbed by Spike's pleading. Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png|"Its exactly the same!" Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|"I just don't want to be seen as a bragger." Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png|Twilight is less than impressed. Twilight frustrated S1E06.png|Twilight becoming frustrated with Spike's pleading. Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle once again disturbed by Spike. Twilight don't sound good E6-W6.png|Both of them hear the Ursa Major (or minor). Twilight uh... E6-W6.png|"Uhh..." Twilight is that E6-W6.png|"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight whats going on E6-W6.png|"Whats going on?" Twilight you what! E6-W6.png Twilight feeling shockwave E6-W6.png|The five of them feeling a shockwave created by the Ursa. Twilight teeth grit E6-W6.png|Twilight's teeth gritting with fear. Twilight serious go time E6-W6.png|Serious. Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight Unleashed. Twilight please don't hate me E6-W6.png|"I'm sorry! Please please don't hate me." Twilight I know how much E6-W6.png|"I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off." Twilight don't mind E6-W6.png|"So you all don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight you are! E6-W6.png|"You are!" Twilight that no major E6-W6.png|"That wasn't an Ursa Major." Twilight because someone woke it E6-W6.png|"Because someone woke it up!" Twilight u don't want to know E6-W6.png|"You don't want to know." Twilight about u two E6-W6.png|"Now about you two." Twilight devilish 3rd look E6-W6.png|Another look from Twilight Sparkle that I wouldn't trust. Twilight you're right E6-W6.png|"I think you're right." Twilight especailly standing for friends E6-W6.png|"Especially when you're standing up for your friends." twilight01.jpg|Twilight Sparkle using her magic to vanquish the Ursa Minor. Dragonshy Twilight all over Equestria E7-W7.png|"Smoke is spreading all over Equestria." Twilight oh don't fall E7-W7.png|Don't fall. Twilight uhoh come again E7-W7.png|Lift it up so Rainbow Dash won't hit it. Twilight long journey ahead E7-W7.png|" We have a long journey ahead of us!" Twilight all right E7-W7.png|"All right girls!" Twilight in that cave E7-W7.png|"In that cave at the very top." Twilight looking at map E7-W7.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at a map. Twilight busy attention E7-W7.png|Still busy looking at map. Twilight could go this way E7-W7.png|"We could go this way..." Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png|"No, we'll want to avoid that!" Twilight she said what E7-W7.png|She said what? Twilight y so serious E7-W7.png|Why so serious. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Twilight don't have time E7-W7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight what u doing E7-W7.png|Applejack took my map. Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Twilight smallest peep E7-W7.png|"The smallest peep will cause a huge rockslide." Twilight this is not good E7-W7.png|Oh this isn't good. Twilight rockslide E7-W7.png|"Oh no!" Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Twilight sigh E7-W7.png|Sigh. Twilight uneasy E7-W7.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit uneasy. Twilight checking map E7-W7.png|Back to the map. Twilight bout to find out E7-W7.png|"We're about to find out." Twilight serious E7-W7.png|Time to get serious. Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png|So Pinkie is going to do that...? Twilight he needs togo E7-W7.png|"Get him to understand why he needs to go." Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png |"Uhhh... Fluttershy??" All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight came up here E7-W7.png|"Came all the way up here!" Twilight big smile E7-W7.png|This big smile is sure to convince Fluttershy. Twilight blown away E7-W7.png|Talk about getting blown away. Twilight not going derp E7-W7.png|No I am not going derp. Twilight bad breath E7-W7.png|Ugh, bad breath. Twilight understand don't u E7-W7.png|"You understand don't you?" Twilight dazed E7-W7.png|Dazed. Twilight dear PC E7-W7.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight laugh RD misery E7-W7.png|Twilight laughing at Rainbow Dash's misery. Look Before You Sleep Twilight some strom E8-W8.png|"Some storm, huh?" Twilight no trouble E8-W8.png|"Don't have any trouble getting home." Twilight happy gasp E8-W8.png|Happy gasp. Twilight have slumber party E8-W8.png|"We'll have a slumber party!" Twilight be great E8-W8.png|"This is going to be great!" Twilight giving makeovers E8-W8.png|"We'll give each other make overs!" Twilight hooray E8-W8.png|"Hooray heheheheh..." Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Twilight officially fun E8-W8.png|"And that will make my slumber party officially fun!" Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|" This is going to be the best slumber party! Yay!! " Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|yay... Twilight who go 1st E8-W8.png|"Who wants to go first?" Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Twilight headless horse E8-W8.png Twilight got u E8-W8.png|Gotcha. Twilight story check E8-W8.png|"Ghost story check." Twilight wants smores E8-W8.png|"Now who wants s'mores!" Twilight ohhhh E8-W8.png|Twilight Sparkle, as cute as she'll ever be. Twilight truth or dare E8-W8.png|"Next item of fun is... truth or dare." Twilight game suppose E8-W8.png|"I don't think this is how the game is supposed to work." Twilight read rules E8-W8.png|Twilight reading the rules of truth and dare. Twilight have too rule E8-W8.png|"You have to; it's the rule." Twilight get a turn E8-W8.png|"Umm, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight maybe not E8-W8.png|Maybe not. Twilight see AJ mad E8-W8.png|Twilight seeing Applejack argue. Twilight see Rarity mad E8-W8.png|Twilight also seeing Rarity argue. Twilight check off E8-W8.png|"I think we should check off truth and dare." Twilight lets see fun fun E8-W8.png|"Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is." Twilight pillowfight E8-W8.png|"Pillow fight??" Twilight I get it E8-W8.png|"Oh, I get it! Pillow fight!" Twilight FUN! E8-W8.png|"Fun!" Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg Twilight in pile E8-W8.png|Twilight in a pile of pillows. Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png Twilight enough! E8-W8.png|"Enough!" Twilight ruined my 1st E8-W8.png|"You've ruined my very first slumber party!?" Twilight anything go wrong E8-W8.png|"Anything else that can possibly go wrong?!" twilight.jpg|"Can't sleep, clown will eat me..." Rarity, Twilight and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight scream E8-W8.png|Twilight screams. Twilight recover E8-W8.png|Twilight looking adorable. Twilight not ok E8-W8.png|"Well... it's not ok!" Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png|"There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom!" Twilight found entry E8-W8.png|"Or at least I haven't found the entry yet." Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png|Twilight freaking out! Twilight still at books E8-W8.png|Twilight turning to books once again. Twilight nothing about branches E8-W8.png|"There's nothing in here about branches!" Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png|Does this count as camping in MW2? Twilight pretty E8-W8.png|"Ooo, pretty." Twilight wait a min E8-W8.png|Wait a minute. Twilight not in book E8-W8.png|"They're not in the book either!" Twilight uhh no E8-W8.png|"Oh... NO!" Twilight 2 more left E8-W8.png|"Only two more left." Twilight thats it E8-W8.png|"That's it!" Twilight noo E8-W8.png|"No; I just messing with y'all." Twilight just so nice E8-W8.png|"It was just so nice, seeing you two finally getting along..." Twilight win together E8-W8.png|"I wanted you to be able to win together." Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png|"I declare my first slumber party a success!" Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png|"Having fun, check!" Twilight dear PC E8-W8.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight smile E8-W8.png|Who could resist that smile? Twilight's been scrambled.png|Frame of Twilight, mid-blink. Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Bridle Gossip S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Rarity And Twilight S1E09.png|Twilight and Rarity. Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Oook weird. Twilight not amused S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|"There's no such thing as curses!" Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|"Curses are artificial." Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Still explaining... Twilight thinks about AJs words S1E09.png|Twilight thinking about what Applejack warned her about. Twilight sees horn E9-W9.png|Talk about a huge eye opener. Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|"An allergy?!" Twilight care to tell us E9-W9.png|"Will you care to tell us!" Twilight u not going tell E9-W9.png|"So you're not going to tell us?" Twilight its not a curse! E9-W9.png|"Its not a curse!" Twilight not a hex E9-W9.png|"Its not a hex either!" Twilight hard explain E9-W9.png|I got nothing. Twilight flank S01E09.png|Did something happen to the plot? Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|Everypony arguing. Twilight zecora being bad E9-W9.png|"Zecora being... bad!" Twilight Zecora making soup E9-W9.png|"What if Zecora is making soup." Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Twilight Flopple and the others watching Zecora. Twilight making AB soup E9-W9.png|"Or what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"AaaaahhhhH!!!" Twilight head on Zecora E9-W9.png|Twilight Sparkle going head on with Zecora. Twilight y so serious again E9-W9.png|Why so serious... again. Twilight laugh at serious E9-W9.png|How can they find this funny? Twilight do have this book E9-W9.png|"Actually we do have this book." Twilight title wierd E9-W9.png|"Because the title was so... wierd." Twilight so sorry E9-W9.png|"I'm so sorry Zecora." Twilight bothered look inside E9-W9.png|"If only I bothered to look inside." Twilight help you E9-W9.png|"I think we can help you with that." Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|"Daisy, we need to talk." Twilight checks her horn E9-W9.png|Twilight checking her now normal horn. Swarm of the Century Spike book hat s01e10.png Twilight looking progess-W 1.9063.png|Check the preparations. Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|The first problem, the banner. Bon Bon doing a good job S1E10.png|Twilight complimenting Bon Bon. Twilight saw too affection-W 1.8626.png|Caught being too affectionate. Rainbow Dash, So boring! S1E10.png|Twilight checking on Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|They hear a sound from Twilight's mane. New parasprites again S1E10.png|Parasprites... What else? Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|"AUUUGH! I've gone blind!" Parasprite S1 EP10.jpg Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack, Twilight upset- W 1.3300.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Twilight phew-W 4.2075.png|Phew... Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png twilight-i don't know.JPG|"I don't know!" twilight-is it.JPG|"Is it?" Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight Snapple. Infestation?.jpg Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Applejacksmiling.jpg Winter Wrap Up Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Ready for the Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png A little too early Twilight S1E11.png|A little too early... Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a little to early. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Ready for deployment! Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|''Need to find my place'' SnowBridge.jpg HaventGotAClue.jpg Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png Twilight with birds S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight now that I know E11-W11.png|"Now that I know what they all do." Twilight have find place E11-W11.png|"I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead E11-W11.png|"Tough task ahead I face." Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|A Twilight Center. Navbox S01E11 thumb.png TwilightSeesYouS1EP11.png|Why is there someone staring at us, Spike? Twilight right no wings E11-W11.png|"Right no wings." Twilight prance gasp E11-W11.png|*Gasp* Twilight Bird Nest Organized.png|Twilight organizes her materials. Twilight comparison S01E11.png|Comparison with Twilight's and Rarity's. Twilight blush S01E11.png|Cute blush. Twilight Skating First Time.png|Twilights first skating steps. Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png|Slip Slidin' Away. Twilight skating S1E11.png|Twilight Slipple. Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight Scared of Snakes.png|I guess Twilight doesn't like snakes... Twilight Scared of Bats.png|Bats too... Twilight Scared of Bees.png|Bees... What next? Twilight Tomato Bath.png|Poor, poor Twilight AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Snowplow3.jpg Snowplow.jpg|Pay no attention to the glowing plow Snowplow2.jpg|Bookworm unicorn outpushing earth pony farmers? Nothing suspicious here! I just wanted to help S1E11.png|I just wanted to... RunningOff.jpg HumiliatedTwilight.jpg Twilight just looking E11-W11.png|Just watching the ponies argue. Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png Twilight get my checklist E11-W11.png|"Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard!" Twilight STAT E11-W11.png|"STAT!" AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack Twilight Brohoof.png|*Brohoof* SpingIsNow.jpg Twilight's vest S1E11.png|Twilight's "All-Team Organizer" vest. Call of the Cutie Twilight no thank you E12-W12.png|"Nooo, thank you!" Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|I don't really feel like trying your new charcoal cupcakes today Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Try! Please, please Twilight. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|You can do it Twilight! Twilight explains potential s01e12.png|Fillies without Cutie Marks are special Twilight. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cheers. 12-1twilightsparkle-hmmreally-S1E12.png|Twilight's reaction to Diamond Tiara's snotty remark. 12-1-1G-applebloom-twilightsparklesweaty-S1E12.png|"No... I just can't do it." Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Twilight hear Rainbow Dash E13-W13.png|Twilight thinking-"Rainbow Dash, Applejack was talking to me." Twilight here to E13-W13.png|"And I'm here too...?" Twilight spike on head E13-W13.png|Ah Spike is on my head. Twilight mane flow E13-W13.png|Talk about "Mane Flow." Twilight bigger mane flow E13-W13.png|Bigger "Mane flow." Twilight RD win E13-W13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" Twilight RD win again E13-W13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" again. Twilight has focus E13-W13.png|Twilight Sparkle has an extreme amount of focus. Twilight guess not E13-W13.png|Or maybe not. Spike flying S01E13.png|Twilight watching as Spike flies Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck! Twilight keeping count E13-W13.png|Twilight keeping count. Twilight 4th devilish look E13-W13.png|Don't know how RD and AJ trust that look. Twilight butterfly E13-W13.png|Oh, look a butterfly got free from Fluttershy's cutie mark. Twilight why you excited E13-W13.png|"Why are you so excited about the race?" Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Twilight & Spike surprised S1E13.png Twilight last min reading E13-W13.png|Twilight doing some last minute reading. Dash laughing at Twilight.png|Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight daunted E13-W13.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit taunted. Twilight question face E13-W13.png|Huh? Why is Rainbow Dash winking at me? Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png|"I am not an egghead!" Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Twilight frustrated by RD E13-W13.png|Twilight getting a bit annoyed. Twilight thing no change E13-W13.png|Some things never change. Rainbow joking S01E13.png|"Twilight, I'd like to tell you to back out from the race while you can..." Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png|"... but I thought that the moment would be too good to not see!" Twilight ignore RD E13-W13.png|Ignoring Rainbow Dash. Twilight scoff u must E13-W13.png|"Scoff if you must Rainbow Dash." Twilight Ponyville tradition E13-W13.png|"Is a Ponyville tradition!" Twilight experince E13-W13.png|"I should experience it myself!" Twilight she did not E13-W13.png|"She did not!" Twilight u tripped over rock E13-W13.png|"You tripped over a rock." Twilight just be careful E13-W13.png|"Just be careful!" Twilight tripped stump E13-W13.png|"You tripped on a stump." Twilight see E13-W13.png|"See." Twilight AJ never cheat E13-W13.png|"Applejack will never cheat." Twilight just accident E13-W13.png|"It was just an accident!" Twilight give stare E13-W13.png|Thats right Rainbow Dash feel my stare. Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Just strollin'. Twilight whitetale lovely E13-W13.png|"Oh my! Whitetale wood is just lovely!" Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|... And I see a derpin' Rainbow. Twilight all racers past E13-W13.png|"Except all the other racers just past you." Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Twilight like book said E13-W13.png|"Just like my book said!" Twilight was quite easy E13-W13.png|"It was quite easy." Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png Suited for Success Twilight looks like dress E14-W14.png|"It looks like a dress." Rarity says no S01E14.png|Twilight hearing Rarity's disapproval of the red dress. Fashion show idea.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own. Rainbow Crash.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Twilight great idea E14-W14.png|"What a great idea!" 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png |Anxiousness. SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png|Initial reaction. SfS15 Horrified reaction.png|Reaction about half a second later. SfS17 Twilight's dress on display.png|Twilight's dress on a mannequin. 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|No comment. Twilight yes something E14-W14.png|"Yes! Something." Twilight technically accurate E14-W14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Twilight constellation canis major E14-W14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Twilight body cast E14-W14.png|Sqee! Pinkie Pie huh huh huh E14-W14.png|Ok weird. Revised dresses.png|Well they're... different than what Rarity had in mind anyway... Twilight stepping out E14-W14.png|Twilight stepping out in her gala dress. Twilight realizing their mistake S1E14.png|Oh dear. Twilight not laughing stock E14-W14.png|"Your not a laughing stock Rarity." Twilight shh E14-W14.png|"Shh!" Twilight come on out E14-W14.png|"Come on out and talk to us." Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png|"Now what do we do?" Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|"She's only got one cat." Twilight peeking in E14-W14.png|Twilight taking a peek. Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png|Yeah I'm posing... so what. Twilight should of let E14-W14.png|"Like we should of let you done for our outfits." Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png All of the Dresses 2.png|Rarity, Queen of Fashion. Twilight I learned this E14-W14.png|"And I learned this." Twilight somepony favor E14-W14.png|"When somepony offers you to do you a favor." Twilight making beautiful dress E14-W14.png|"Like making you a beautiful dress." Twilight overly critical E14-W14.png|"You shouldn't be overly critical." Twilight in other words E14-W14.png|"In other words..." Twilight shouldn't look gift E14-W14.png|"You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight with a frog S1E15.PNG|Frog to the face. Spike amazed S1E15.png|Fall into a pit while Spike is shock? Twilight fall.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle Applejack and Spike. Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|Twilight is filthy. Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Twilight freaking out over Gummy. Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|The Door Slams You #1. Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png|The Door Slams You #2. Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png|Crikey, a dragon! Twilight observing Pinkie S1E15.jpg|Twilight observing Pinkie. Twilight aha-W 2.0185.png|Aha! Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight potted plant crash wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle anvil wheelchair S1E15.png|Bonk! Twilight Sparkle hay cart wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Twilight sitting grateful to be alive S1E15.png|Happy! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|Twilight, about to burst into flames of rage. Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight enraged and its Rapidash. Singed_Twilight_Sparkle_with_Pinkie_onlooking_S1E15.png Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Sonic Rainboom Twilight crazy weekend E16-W16.png|"It was a crazy weekend of studying." Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|Twilight's derping. Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|"There goes my Book Fort..." Twilight you two argue E16-W16.png Twilight why I listen E16-W16.png|Why am I listening to Pinkie? Twilight what sonic rainboom E16-W16.png|"What's a sonic rainboom?" I think it worked S1E16.png|O think it worked... Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Fluttershy cheering Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Twilight Sparkle cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash. The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Stare Master Twilight crossed eye spin E17-W17.png|Twilight Sparkle gone crossed eyed after taking a spin. Twilight surprised face E17-W17.png|Surprised face. Twilight to Zecora's E17-W17.png|"I'm heading to the ever free forest to Zecora's." Twilight how bout you E17-W17.png|"How bout you?" Twilight Wow E17-W17.png|"Wow!" Twilight what doing with the girls E17-W17.png|"What are you doing with the girls tonight?" Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight just became stoned. Twilight wh-what happened E17-W17.png|"Wha-what happened?" Twilight make quite E17-W17.png|"This will make quite the letter..." Twilight to princess E17-W17.png|"To the Princess." Twilight wrong bout you E17-W17.png|"I was wrong about you." Twilight how so E17-W17.png|"How so?" Twilight knows E17-W17.png|Twilight knows. Twilight disblief E17-W17.png|That cat... Twilight lol face E17-W17.png|Is a LOL cat. The Show Stoppers Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Twilight oh E18-W18.png|"Oh?" Twilight oh again E18-W18.png|Another "Oh?" Twilight costumes... E18-W18.png|"Costumes!" Twilight make special report E18-W18.png|"I'd love to make a special report to the Princess." Twilight listening.JPG Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png And that is--.JPG Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png Twilight one day E18-W18.png|"One day *giggle*... One day." A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png|The herd. S01E19_TwilightSpike_CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19_RainbowDash_CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png S01E19_TwilightSparkle_LookDownHole.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png S01E19_TwilightSparkle_MudOnFace.png|Free mudpack Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_SpotDiamondDogs.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_CrashIntoEachOther.png All Tired Out.png Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19_Spike_GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png Twilight Sparkle S01E19.png|"Hi-ho, Twilight!" Twilight charging S1E19.png Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png|"Onwards to victory!" Green Isn't Your Color GIYC101 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png Twilight Sparkle eye poke.jpeg|That's gotta hurt! Twilight after poking her eye S1E20.png|Stick a cupcake in my ey-ow! GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|"You tell her and I'll give you such a pinch!" GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC193_Smiling_Twilight.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilight dun goofed.png GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Crowded by Fluttershy fans. GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png Twilight Sparkle having an idea S1E20.png GIYC198_Twilight_clapping.png GIYC227 Twilight backstage.png GIYC208 Twilight starts the show.png GIYC205 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png GIYC258 Twilight taking a bath.png GIYC261 Twilight apologising.png Twilight is glad that all is well S1E20.png|Twilight in a SPA/Hot Tub. Over a Barrel Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|"That's enough salt for you!" Applejack and Twilight Sparkle S01E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Oh this is so not gonna work. Twilight Sparkle 91.png|"Really? Just Really?" - Twilight Sparkle Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|Twilight tells the guards that Fluttershy is invited. Twilight sweat S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|''Whew!'' Twilight gasps S01E22.png|GASP! Multiple 252.png|Stick out your tongue! Twilight tough love E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle showing Fluttershy the meaning of tough love. Philomeena cone S01E22.png Philomeena rolling S01E22.png Twilight one step ahead E22-W22.png|"One step ahead of you!" Twilight smells soup E22-W22.png|"Whats this soup over here it smells delicious." Twilight devilish look E22-W22.png|Somehow I don't trust that look on Twilight's face. Twilight 2nd devilish look E22-W22.png|Won't trust that other look. Twilight sneak past Royal Guards E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle sneaking past the Royal Guards. Twilight strong E22-W22.png|Guess Twilight Sparkle is a whole lot stronger then she looks. Epic group GASP E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle part of a epic group gasp. Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png|"Yes your majesty?" Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png|"Fluttershy didn't know any better." Twilight it was my fault E22-W22.png|"It was my fault." Twilight u were tryin to help E22-W22.png|"But you were only trying to help." Twilight let me do this E22-W22.png|"Will you let me do this! She'll go easier on me!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|Excuse me... Twilight_Sparkle_Cute_S1_E23.jpg Twilight Sparkle Cute2 S1 E23.jpg|Filly Twilight Sparkle. Twilight reading book S01E23.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Twilight Sparkle Causal S1 E23.png Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Twilight Sparkle Dance S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Dance2 S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried. Twilight Sparkle Nervous S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Nervous2 S1 E23.png Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Twilight after the Sonic Rainboom S1E23.png Ipod_043.png|How do you hatch a problem like a dragon egg? Sad Twilight S1E23.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Twilight Sparkle Avatar State S1 E23.png Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Twilight Sparkle Smile S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Shoked S1 E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? celestia points to twilight's new cutie mark.png|Twilight's new Cutie Mark... Twilight cutie mark.JPG|... which would also signify that she possesses the Element of Magic. Twilight happy S01E23.png Twilight joy S01E23.png Twilight huh S01E23.png Twilight uh oh S01E23.png Watched S01E23.png|Awkward. Are you okay S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight_cute.png|*giggles*..yes Twilight confess2 S01E23.png Twilight confess S01E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Twilight window S01E23.png Twilight Spike S01E23.png Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight Asian look E24-W 7.4.png|Twilight Sparkle looking good with the Asian look. Twilight y u r n1 assist E24-W 7.320.png|"You are my number one assistant." Twilight ting E24-W.png|"You are my number one assist..." Ting* Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png|Spike goes to fetch Twilight's book Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png|Wink. Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Rainbow wishes that she had an assistant like Spike. Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Twilight and the crew are proud of Spike. Spike is really tired S1E24.png|Twilight and Spike watching the shower Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Twilight having a good time, like the rest The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|The number one assistant is sleeping. Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png|Twilight's note flies away Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png|Twilight hears something. Twilight gazing out the window S1E24.png|Nothing there Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png|Twilight Sparkle investigates the noise outside. Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png|Twilight freaking out because her study paper flew out the window. Twilight Sparkle surprised look S1E24.png|Twilight can't believe what she saw. Owloysius and Twilight Sparkle S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png|Spike wants to be of use Spike hears about Owloysius S1E24.png|''Owloysius did the chores!'' Owloysius is popular S1E24.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png Owloysius Bow Tie.png|Owloysius with a similar bow tie as Spike's. Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Oh I found a random open book. Twilight before you... E24-W8.png|"Spike come down from there before you fal.." Angry Twilight S1E24.png|Twilight angry at Spike for not telling about the ruined book Spike is caught S1E24.png|''Spike, what is this?!!'' Twilight leaving with Owloysius S1E24.png|Twilight leaves dissapointed Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png|Oh not so tight. Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png|"I was so worried about you!" Twilight no one can replace u E24.png|"Spike nothing will ever replace you!" Spike and Twilight hugging S2E24.png Twilight looked real...E24-W 4.252.png|Looked... real? Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|Twilight watching a sleeping Spike Twilight huh E24-W3.png|"Huh?" Twilight what happened E24-W41.png|Oh. Party of One Pinkie_and_Twilight_dancing_S01E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png Happy_Fluttershy_Pinkie_Pie_and_Twilight_S01E25.png Dancing ponies.png Pinkie_hitting_Twilight_S01E25.png|Watch it, Pinkie! Embedded_in_the_wall_S01E25.png|Ouch... Twilight dance after E25-W 3.1525.png|I love dancing with Pinkie Pie. Leaving_the_party_S01E25.png Rise_and_shine_Twilight_S01E25.png|Rise and shine, Twilight. Sleepy_Twilight_answering_door_S01E25.png Pinkie_spooking_Twilight_S01E25.png Opening_envelope_S01E25.png Sshh_S01E25.png|"Ssshh!" Canned_Twilight_S01E25.png Canned_Twilight2_S01E25.png Twilight_the_duck_S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." Rectangle mouth S01E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_Canned.png|=O Rarity9 S01E25.png|"We're totally not planning anything, hehehehe..." Pinkie Pie hugging her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie excited about her party S1E25.jpg The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Twilight is annoyed by Pinkie's antics. Twilight those horses E26-W26.png|"Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage." Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png|"How we'll get to the gala!?" Twilight oh yeah right E26-W26.png|"Oh yeah... right." Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Twilight Applejack Fluttershy dryer S01E26.png Twilight don't worry E26-W26.png|"Don't worry Spike." Twilight get spend time E26-W26.png|"We'll all get to spend some time together!" Twilight dressed for gala.jpg Gala dresses.jpg|Everypony in their gala dresses. Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|The girls finally arrive. Twilight and her choir S1E26.png|Twilight singing with her choir Celestia fantasy.png Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Twilight hopes to spend some quality time with the Princess. Twilight and choir-2.jpg|Twilight and her choir head for the gala. At the Gala Main Cast.jpg|The main cast of characters marching together in the musical number. Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png|To talk! At the gala S1E26.png|Nothing says high class like a crowd song. Twilight and Princess Celestia together again S1E26.png|Twilight and the Princess meet once more Twilight wish came true E26-W26.png|My wish is coming true. Twilight-no.jpg Twilight determined.jpg The Best Night Ever 16 9.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight at the gala.png|That is going to hurt in the morning. Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Run S1E26.png|"Run!" "Good idea." We need to go S1E26.png|The exit is that way. Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Spike hears about the night S1E26.png Laughpony.png Category:Character gallery pages